Salsa
Background The descent of JNGA XII had transformed the peaceful zoo into an area as lively as it was turbulent despite Eggman's best efforts. But for some Jungo members, this was problematic. For example, the timid ostrich, Salsa, found it very hard to get used to the continual din. And it wasn't until the wise Ronald advised her to find herself an artistic activity that she finally decided to take her head out of the sand. Salsa experimented with ballet and took to it like a duck to water with a natural grace and agility that would have put a swan to shame. But in Clint City, the career of dancers is strictly controlled by the Montanas and the Uppers and an ostrich in the middle of a real ballet is really out of the question! So she had overcome her shyness but the system didn’t want her. However, while returning home, utterly crestfallen, she stumbled across the breakdancing championship in the Bangers' quarter. Seeing Shann and Beeboy at work, she realized that her freedom of expression could only be transmitted through this art form that was open to all! Missions *'I would have liked to be a dancer:' Gain 20 Life Points with Salsa *'Swirling Jackhammer:' Inflict 120 Damages with Salsa *'Maniaca Del Ballo: '''Inflict 40 damage with Salsa in ELO mode. Advantages & Disadvantages '''Advantages:' *Her base power is 7, which is good for a 3*. *Her base damage is 4, but becomes 6 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Jungo. *Her ability cancels all power modification, which helps when facing All-Stars, Bangers and Ulu Watu. *Her ability makes her a very good bluff. *The clan bonus gives you two life if you win with her. Disadvantages: *She is weak against SoA. *Her main weakness are cards, like: Alexei, Striker Cr and Rolph, who not only cancel her ability, but also reduce her power. *She is also weak against damage reduction. *She has competition from the other 3* in Jungo. Trivia *Her name comes from the name of the dance which originated in Cuba and Puerto Rico, and has become famous worldwide. *Her second form's outfit is a nod to Swan Lake. *Her second level outfit and part of her bio is also a nod toward Fantasia, where one of the animations played along to classical music was represented by animals doing ballet, with ostriches being in the first part. *She is one of the few cards in UR who has her ability right from the start. *Her first level artwork is based on a myth that ostriches stick their heads in the ground when they notice danger. *The name of her third mission is Italian for "crazy dance". **The English version of the mission's title, Maniac on the Floor, comes from the refrain of the song, "Maniac." Card Artwork JUNGO_SALSA_N1_STD.png|Level 1 JUNGO_SALSA_N2_STD.png|Level 2 JUNGO_SALSA_N3_STD.png|Level 3 Full Artwork 11903850 876125549107996 1550735095310737352 n.jpg|Promo pic DEVIANTART_JUNGO_SALSA_N1.jpg|Level 1 DEVIANTART_JUNGO_SALSA_N2.jpg|Level 2 DEVIANTART_JUNGO_SALSA_N3.jpg|Level 3 Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website * Character page on the Urban Rivals database Category:Featured Articles